Summer Lovin'
by pointofview360
Summary: When Kagome is a couselor at Camp Kampeki, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango accidentally follow her.... and become counselors, too! How will the feudal travelers deal with swarms of little kids... And who knows? maybe some romance will brew? InuKag, MirSan.
1. Road Trip

Summer Lovin'

Disclaimer: Alright, well I am now challenging myself to come up w/ new and exciting ways to state that I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! sheesh.

If you've haven't read my last fic, "Sketches", go and read it now.

Good. Now that all of you have read it, know that it doesn't pertain to this story line at all. I just want more reviews. (I'm so sneaky….)

So here you are, my first new fic, "Summer Lovin"!

Chapter 1

Kagome stood up and brushed the dirt off of her skirt. "Well, I guess that's about it. I'm gonna head back home to my time now."

"What! You just got here!" Inuyasha grabbed hold of her wrist and refused to let go.

She sighed and simply glared at the hanyou. He either had no sense of time or he really was an idiot. "Inuyasha, I've been here for over a month! I need to go home! It's summer and I have plans! In fact, I suppose you need to know that I'll be gone for a week."

This time the whole group stood up. " A WEEK!"

"Kagome, what are we going to do without you here for a WHOLE WEEK!" Shippo cried as he scampered into Kagome's arms.

Miroku nodded. " It does seem like a rather long time for you to be away. What exactly are you going to do in your time for a 7 days?"

She blushed. "Er, um, it's none of your business what I do! All you need to know is that I'll be gone for a week. I think you can survive without me until then. I left you all the supplies that you need, and even threw in a few goodies. You'll be fine!" Kagome looked down at her feet. _Oh crap. If Inuyasha finds out what I'm doing, there's no way he'll let me leave. I mean, there are going to be other guys there! Including Hojo! _

Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. " It's alright, Kagome. Go ahead and go. Whatever you are doing, it's your business not ours." Sango smiled. Kagome had already explained to her in private what she was going to be doing, and Sango agreed with her decision not to tell Inuyasha. Even though it was perfectly harmless, the he probably wouldn't see it that way and go off onto a rampage.

Kagome nodded her appreciation. "Thanks, Sango." She bent down to pick up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. " Today is Monday, right? So I'll be back next Monday. Promise. Just stay out of trouble until then, okay?"

She walked out of the hut, leaving the three boys behind her stunned.

Later that day, In Kagome's time----

One month. It had been one month since she had been back to this house. Her bed looked as comfy as ever, and Kagome couldn't help but plop down on it before packing.

"Ohhhhhh, I don't want to get up!" Kagome knew being a counselor at Camp Kampeki was going to be loads of fun; she had been a camper last year and she had a blast.

"But….."

But 7 days with a herd of scampering little children didn't seem quite as appealing as it had last summer when she had signed up.

"Kagome! You have to hurry and pack! The bus will be here soon!"

_Seriously_, she thought to herself. _Do I ever get a break?_

Grudgingly lifting herself off of the cushioning of her mattress, she sat up straight and moaned. "Alright, alright, I'm packing now…"

_Normal people don't have this problem_, She thought to herself angrily. _They pack weeks before camp, so if they forget anything, they can just throw it in. But they aren't out trying to put a stupid pink rock back together! And they don't have to sleep out in the open with a half demon, a pervert, a fox boy, and a demon slayer. _

Kagome blinked, and then rethought what had just went through her mind.

_Normal people don't have the privilege of enjoying that stuff either…. I guess I really am grateful for meeting all of them and living this life…. But that still doesn't make packing the day of camp any less of a pain!_

Throwing her stack of clothes into a trunk and making sure she had all of the necessary hygine stuff (toothpaste, toothbrush, soap, shampoo), she ran to get all of the feminine necessities; hairbrush, eyeliner, blush, foundation, eye shadow, powder, lipstick, lip gloss, tweezers, a bottle of Noxema, fingernail polish, ponytail holders, a different shade of eye shadow, and a nice outfit just incase they had a dance.

She sat on top of her trunk, looking rather satisfied. She had packed in less than 30 minutes, and she had time left over to go get some lunch before the bus got there.

Some omelet sounded good…

In the Feudal Era…----

"What the hell did she run off like that for! A whole week of doing nothing but sitting on our butts!"

Inuyasha was mad.

Very mad, actually.

"And you! Sango! why did you let her go like that! 'Whatever you are doing, it's your business not ours.' What kind of crap is that!" He took a step towards her, but Miroku defensively stepped between them.

"Sango is right. We have to remember that Kagome has a life outside of our time, and we need to respect that." He shot Inuyasha a glare, and the hanyou stepped back.

"Whatever! Screw this! I'm going to go get that wench and bring her back to our time right now!" He darted out of the room and headed straight towards the well.

Sango blinked.

And then she realized what could happen if Inuyasha went back to Kagome's time.

"Oh CRAP! Miroku, we have to stop Inuyasha from going back to Kagome's time! BAD things will happen if he finds out where she's going! And I mean BAD!"

Miroku stared at her, bewildered. "Why? Where exactly is she going?"

Sango rubbed her forehead. "Let's just say that Hojo is going to be there… along with lots of other guys."

Miroku groaned. " Oh no…. not Hojo."

The entire group had heard stories about the infamous Hojo. He sounded nice enough, but according to Kagome, once Inuyasha had found out that Hojo was trying to date her, the half demon had flown into a rage and scared Hojo half to death.

Things hadn't been on the best of terms between the two ever since. In fact, whenever Kagome even mentioned the name "Hojo" in casual conversation , Inuyasha would tend to growl loudly and mutter, " Who, that pansy boy?".

Miroku immediately realized the seriousness of the situation. If Inuyasha found out that Kagome was spending seven days with Hojo…. along with other guys…..

He'd be sent into the biggest jealous and possessive fit the world has ever known.

Grabbing his staff, he motioned to Sango. "Let's go! there isn't much time!"

Sango nodded. "Right! Let's go Kirara!"

In the forest----

_Just who does that girl think she is? I can't believe she left on such short notice! And for a whole week! _

He dodged a tree branch and jumped over a rather large rock. He had run the path to the well so many times that he really didn't need to think about how to get there. All he had to do was run, which left his mind open for the occasional rant.

I know she's been with us in our time for a while, but to leave for a whole week? That's crazy! Couldn't she just have left for a day to recuperate? And where is this place she's going? She was so secretive about it…. I wonder where she is going to be?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud shout.

"INUYASHA! STOP!"

He turned around to find Miroku and Sango riding on Kirara.

Slowing his pace just a little, he glared at them. "What the hell do you mean 'stop!'?" I'm going to go get Kagome!"

Kirara was quickly catching up to him. "You can't go get her!" Sango shouted. " She's, uh, sleeping! Yeah, she's sleeping! And I'm sure she doesn't want to be woken up!"

Now Inuyasha was confused. " What the…. How do you know she's sleeping?"

Miroku decided it was his turn. "She contacted me through telepathy! She said that if you came to get her she would be verrrrrry angry!"

They were in front of the well now, and Inuyasha looked miffed. "Kagome isn't a telepath! What in seven hells are you talking about?" He sighed, then waved his hand. " Never mind, I don't want to know. Either way, I'm going to get Kagome now, end of story!"

He jumped high and into the well.

Both Miroku and Sango panicked. "WAIT! INUYASHA YOU CAN'T!"

They latched on to his arms and fell down into the well with him.

In Kagome's Time----

Kagome was a happy soul.

"Food! Real food! not some skimpy meal of grilled fish on a stick! but an actual lunch!" She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Thank god for the conveniences of modern day living!"

Her trunk had been dragged down the stairs, all the paperwork was filled out, and her stomach was full. She was ready to be a counselor.

"Kagome, sweetie, the bus is here!"

She sighed. _Time to go, I guess. _"Coming mom!"

And she walked out the door, prepared for anything Camp Kampeki could throw at her.

…. Maybe.

In the Well House ---

"Miroku you pervert!"

Sango swiftly smacked him across the face. "Your hands need to be tied behind your back, you perverted monk!"

Miroku sighed. " I couldn't help myself! You were right there! It wasn't my fault if your curvaceous figure was just waiting for me to-"

"PERVERT!"

That earned him another smack.

"Will you guys shut up?" A cocky voice came from in front of them.

"Inuyasha? You're here?" Sango was confused. If Inuyasha was there with them, then that mean that…

"Uh, yeah. Welcome to Kagome's time," he spat out, not sounding at all pleased that they had come along for the ride. Who would be? They had practically ripped his arms out of their sockets on the way down.

Miroku blinked. "But how? We've never been able to come to her time before…"

The hanyou shrugged and stared at the ceiling. "Probably because you came with me. So let's go get her already! We haven't got all day!"

He clamored out the door and the two of them followed, only to be frightened to death by a giant piece of metal on big wheels. They didn't look wooden, and the whole object most certainly was not a cart. So what exactly was the monstrosity? It was making the most horrendous whirring noise, and the air around them smelled atrocious.

"Inuyasha, what is that thing?" Sango stammered out, trying her best to conceal her fear.

Much to her displeasure, he merely shrugged. " Hell, I don't know. Maybe Kagome's on it." He ran forward, but then realized he had nothing to cover his ears with. He stopped in his tracks.

Humans did not react well in his era to demons. and for some reason, he didn't expect them to feel better about them in Kagome's time. Just as he was about to warn Miroku and Sango, a rather fat man stepped out of the giant machine.

Inuyasha swore under his breath

They had to hide. And they had to hide now.

Looking around, he noticed a big hole in the giant metal thing. It had a bunch of boxes in it, but looked and smelled relatively safe. Motioning to the two behind him, he darted carefully across the yard and into the hole, ducking safely behind a few boxes. Miroku and Sango followed.

"What the heck are you doing? I don't want to be in this… thing!" Sango gulped. the floor beneath her feet was cold and vibrating at a high rate.

"Shhhhhh! We can't be seen! If they see us, who knows what'll happen!" Inuyasha gestured to his ears, and then pointed to their clothing. "People in this time don't wear stuff like this! Even an idiot would be bound to think something is up!" He pointed to the opening through which they had crawled in. "When I say 'three', we'll go out the way we came and find Kagome."

Miroku and Sango nodded.

" Ready? One….. Two….. THREE!"

They made a dash for the opening, only to have it slammed shut in front of their eyes.

Inuyasha pounded on the metal door. "what the hell…." He punched a few more times. " Dammit! It's no use. We're stuck in here."

Sango's eyes widened. "We're WHAT!"

Miroku blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. "no need to panic. someone will find us here. It's not like this monstrosity can-"

There was a jolt and the three felt themselves going forward.

Miroku smacked his head. "-move."

They all sat in horror as they felt themselves moving farther and farther away…

They were on their way to Camp Kampeki.

------ ---------

A/N: well that's about it for chp. 1. Whaddya think? I'm not so sure I'm happy with the results, but I hope that I'll be able to pick the story up once they are all at camp. I'm thinking a good dose of karaoke, some swimming, maybe a little summer sickness. hm…

heh….. this is gonna get very, verrry interesting.


	2. Camp Kampeki: The horor story

Summer Lovin'

Disclaimer: no. I do not own Inuyasha. Yes. I wish I did.

Well I realized last night after typing chp. 1 that I wasn't even sure if Japan even had summer camps…. do they? Even if they did, I doubt they will bear any resemblance to Camp Kampeki. So sorry if you've actually been to a Japanese summer camp and this offends you. This fanfic is based off my personal experience at camp and as a camp counselor.

That might explain why it's so crazy.

I also realized that I forgot to have everyone clap for my friends. So please really clap. It makes them feel good.

yay for chia! the best person to go to if your parental controls block mp3 downloads!

Yay for illista! She is the first person you should go to for any sci-fi info or a good dose of sarcasm!

Yay for ducky! whose obsession with the beatles and cheerful (if occasionally too cheerful) personality make her great!

And finally, yay for Xiao-chan! My band upperclassman and flute unity day buddy!

and now that you have clapped for them, clap some more! On with Chapter 2!

Chapter 2.

"Curse you Inuyasha!" Sango's face was beet red with anger.

Not that it mattered, however. It was too dark in the compartment to distinguish anything except for blunt shapes. And that was after their eyes had adjusted to the lack of light.

"We've been in this metal hell hole forever! That pervert over there has felt me up 15 times!"

There was a loud smack, and then a groan of pain.

"Make that 16!"

It was true. The three of them had been inside of the moving giant for at least 2 hours. And with nothing to do, Miroku seemed to need entertainment at the cost of having his face be swollen from general slapping.

"It's not my fault, Sango!" Miroku had used this line enough times for it to almost be an involuntary response whenever he received a red handprint on his cheek.

Inuyasha groaned. Normally, it was all he could take to be with these two out in the open, when he could just pleasantly walk away and go to talk with Kagome.

But now they were in very confined spaces. So confined that there wasn't any room to move around more than an inch. And as for head space, all three of them had their necks bent considerably to avoid bumping their head on the metal ceiling.

Inuyasha was not normally a complainer, but he felt that this was a good opportunity for some.

"It can't be much longer until this thing stops! My legs are falling asleep, and if Miroku gets hit anymore, he'll be unconscious! Dammit, I want out! I WANT –"

He stopped mid-sentence when the door was flung open by the same fat man who had scared them into hiding in the first place.

"Well what do we have here? Stowaways I see!" His voice was annoying and stupid sounding. The fact that he was shouting for the world to hear didn't help.

Inuyasha cursed the bad timing. _If this idiot sees us now, we're screwed. My ears are still showing!_ Digging his claws into one of the boxes, he felt around, grabbed a random article of clothing and stuck it over his head.

The fat man's eyes widened. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing!"

---- On the bus ----

Kagome was relaxed. the bus ride had been very pleasant; No major stalls or traffic. The girl sitting next to her, Kaori, seemed nice enough, and they had a good time chatting about random things in their lives. In fact, Kagome had actually been mildly dissapointed when the bus came to a stop after passing the huge Camp Kampeki sign.

But now she was just relaxing, waiting for their driver and camp director, Mr. Hoji, to tell the counselors to get their bags.

She was just about to fall asleep when there was a loud shout from behind the bus.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing!"

It was clearly Mr. Hoji, and he didn't sound happy at all. Maybe there was some trouble unloading the bags?

Kagome shrugged and leaned back in her chair. Whatever had happened, it had nothing to do with her.

"What do you mean 'what the hell am I doing'?"

Kagome gasped.

_Oh no. It can't be. There is no way that he is possibly here! I'm hallucinating!_

At least she thought she was until she looked out the window to see Inuyasha with a pair of very girly underwear on his head.

"No way…." Kagome closed her eyes and mentally screamed.

Kaori blinked at her worriedly. "Is something wrong, Kagome? Do you know that guy or something?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly. " You have no idea how much I didn't." Groaning, she got up and started to get off the bus, only to hear more arguing between Mr. Hoji and Inuyasha.

" You hooligan! How dare you walk around with… with _undergarments _ on your head like that?"

Inuyasha blinked, then pulled the cloth off of his head. "What this thing? How is _this_ an undergarment? It wouldn't do much good, would it?"

Kagome put her head in her hands. _This isn't happening!_

The fat man gasped. "You! You have…. dog ears!" He paused a moment, the reached out and petted them. "Hmm. Now I know what you people are!" He pointed to Sango and Miroku.

_Not them, too! Just how did they get here?_ Kagome moaned. This was getting worse by the second.

Mr. Hoji threw his hands up in the air. "You're traveling actors! How wonderful!"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. " What? we're not act-"

"Oh! Mr. Hoji! I see you've met my friends!" Kagome rushed over and embraced all three of them in a big hug. " I can't believe you guys are here!" she said, faking glee.

The man's eye's widened. " Oh, Kagome. Do you know these people?"

Kagome laughed loudly. "Know them? Know them! They're my best friends! We, uh, did some drama together back in middle school!"

Inuyasha was now utterly confused. " What's middle school?"

"Oh hah! Inuyasha!" She nudged him hard in the ribs, getting a loud "oof" in return. " Inuyasha always played the idiot. I guess he became one with the character a little too much, eh Sango?" _Come on Sango, take the hint!_ Kagome silently begged of her friend.

Sango thought a minute. She knew what drama was. And she knew Kagome was trying to cover up for them. She could do this. " Oh yeah! I was, the uh, brave demon slayer!"

Relief swept over Kagome. _Thank you, thank you, thank you God! I will never commit another wrong in my life, just let Miroku figure it out._

"And I was the wandering monk!" Miroku bowed low and silently prayed that this was what Kagome had planned.

_Yes! Halleluiah!_

Mr. Hoji scratched his head. "Well, since their friends of yours, and we're short on counselors anyway, how about they stay and help out with the kids?"

Kagome nodded her grattitude. "That would be wonderful! Thank you, Mr. Hoji!"

"One more thing! How about you guys put on a performance for us at the end of the week! That gives you 6 days to prepare! I'm sure it will be a show to remember, and the kids will love it!" Mr. Hoji was grinning from ear to ear.

Kagome's expression fell a little bit. " Oh… well, uh, sure! we can do that! Right guys?" She nudged Inuyasha in the ribs again, and he quickly answered, "Oh, yeah. We'll do… uh…. that thing!"

The man jumped with glee. "Wonderful! I expect a good plot!"

"We'll do our best!" Kagome mentally screamed. How the hell were they going to put on a play before the end of the week!

"Okay then, I guess we should get everyone out of the bus!" He trotted back up to the bus, and grabbed the megaphone. "Attention camp counselors! Welcome to Camp Kampeki! Please grab your belongings and place them under the big oak tree. After that, meet us under the pavillion to register and learn the rules of camp! Cabin assignments will be given out then! Thank you, and see you in a few minutes!"

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. "Come on then! Help me grab this thing and move it over there!" She pointed a finger at her trunk and shoved Inuyasha and Miroku towards it.

Inuyasha blinked. "Hey! Why the hell do I have to-"

"INUYASHA……."

Uh oh. He knew that face. It was not the "Inuyasha-let-me-give-you-a-warm-and-cozy-hug face". Ohhhh no. This was definitely the "Shut up-now-or-I'll-plow-your-face-into-the-ground face".

And Inuyasha did not like that face.

"Feh. Nevermind." He waved a hand at Miroku and the two guys lifted the heavy trunk and moved it over to where all the other various luggage was.

Kagome nodded her thanks, and then started off toward the giant pavillion at the center of the camp. "Alright. You guys have some explaining to do! Why the heck are you here!"

Sango reaccounted the entire story, and Kagome patiently listened. When she was sure Sango was done, she merely rolled her eyes and sighed. _Such is my life…_

Sitting down on the floor (there were no chairs provided), Kaori, the girl from the bus came over. "Hey, Kagome! Who are these guys?"

"Oh, Hi Kaori! This is Sango, the one with the ears is Inuyasha, and the one dressed like a monk is Miroku. They have been my friends for some time."

The bubbly girl smiled excitedly. "It's very nice to meet you all!"

Miroku was swiftly in front of her. " Excuse me miss, but I have seldom seen a woman as beautiful as yourself and I was just wondering if you would bear my child?"

Kaori blinked, then turned a bright shade of red. "Well, er, um…… No. Sorry."

-SMACK!-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT!" Sango had already slapped him. "Kaori, wasn't it? You don't need to listen to a thing this pervert says. And don't worry about hurting him. He's used to the pain by now."

She merely giggled. "Uh…. Ok!"

Kagome sighed. " Sango and Miroku have a bit of a…. shall we say, love-hate relationship."

"WE DO NOT!" the two of them responded at the exact same time.

"attention, counselors!"

Mr. Hoji was waiting quietly on the stage for everyone to settle down. After it was silent, he began to speak.

" Welcome to Camp Kampeki. I am very glad to have all of you here today! Hopefully this week will be one of the best memories you'll have. At least that's our goal, anyway.

"Now, even though we do want you and the campers to have fun, there are some rules you must inhere to. The basics are in the handbook that you will be given along with your cabin assignments. Please read it tonight, and try to remember it. We want everyone to have a good time, but we don't want anyone hurt. "

"Another thing about cabin assignments; they are FINAL." He emphasied this word, as if he knew that it would come up again.

"Unless you have a medical reason for not being able to stay in a room with that person, deal with it. "

there was a large, unanimous moan.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Anyways, since this will be your only night alone with each other as a group of counselors, the staff and I have set up a little pool party for you. There will be food and music, so after you're finished unpacking, head down to the pool for some fun! Now, if you will kindly direct yourselves to the tables on either side of me, the staff members there will hand out cabin assignments."

The entire group stood up, and split to go to the two tables.

There weren't all that many counselors; maybe 20-25. _Not a bad number_, Kagome thought to herself as she looked around. All sorts of interesting people filed in line for their registration. One guy in particular caught her eye, and she really wished he hadn't.

_Hojo_.

Luckily, he hadn't noticed her. But this couldn't bode well. Inuyasha was bound to see him at some point during the 7 days…

"Miss …. MISS!"

Kagome looked down at the annoyed staff in front of her. "Oh yes, I'm sorry."

The lady rolled her eyes. " Yeah, sure. Name?" She looked over forty, and she had a little bit of a strange odor around her.

"Kagome Higurashi"

"And how many times have you been to Camp Kampeki?"

"Three."

Kagome swore she heard the lady mutter, " You poor, pitiful soul."

"Alright. You're in cabin 13 with a Sango and Kaori…"

Kaori shrieked in joy from behind her. "That's wonderful! We're all in the same room!"

Kaogme laughed sheepishly. "Eheh…. Yeah!" _She wasn't this crazy on the bus… What the heck is she smoking !_

It was Inuyasha's turn up at the table. And this time the lady paid a little more attention.

"Nam- WHOOO BOY! Look at YOU! Hey honey, what's your name?"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. " It's Inuyasha. "

The lady fluttered her eyelashes. "Dog Demon, huh? You sure could be MY demon any day! Grrowllll!"

Kagome's eye's widened. _WHAT did she just say?_

Now he was scared. "Uh yeah….."

"My name's Patricia…. I work here," she said, leaning heavily onto the table and speaking in a sultry voice.

_Dammit lady, hurry up! _"Great…. so who am I with?"

Patricia sighed. " Well it says here you're with a Miroku and a Hoho in cabin 20"

He blinked. "Hoho?"

"Oh wait, the name is smudged. It's Hojo."

"WHAT?"

She nodded. "Yup. But you know…" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. " You could always be in MY cabin…."

Inuyasha shook his head furiously. "Uh no, that's ok….I'll live…."

He quickly ran over to Kagome.

"Kaogme?"

She sighed. "What?"

"I don't think I'm going to like this….. 'camp' thing."


	3. Pool Party!

Summer Lovin

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. However, I do own 2 Do As Infinity Cds! they rock! you should listen to them!

Thank you so much for my 11 reviews! ( I might have more than that now, I'd have to check, and I don't feel like going all the way downstairs and logging on….) So how about just thanks for reviewing if you have…. that works.

Alright, its time to clap for people!

Clap for Chia, who puts up with my annoying sarcasm every single day and is still sane!

Clap for Ducky, who puts up with my annoying sarcasm every single day as well, and is now not so sane for it. (she is slowly being corrupted….)

Clap for Illista, because she got me a Spiral: Suri no Kizuna pencil board at a-kon! (even tho she was supposed to get me Vic Morinaga's (sp…) autograph…. but I forgive her!)

Clap for Xiao-chan, who has yet to read my fanfics, but I still love her because she lent me about 18 anime dvds and she is my awesome band upperclassman!

Finally, Clap for …. well, she doesn't have a nickname….. so we will call her long hair girl! (you know who you are).… for properly dissing our principal… who is a nun.

Alrighty, on with Chp 3!

Chapter 3---

Kagome sighed as she walked towards Cabin 20. _Why did it have to be a pool party? I have an extra bathing suit for Sango, but Miroku and Inuyasha don't have one. Maybe Hojo has an extra… or two…._

She knocked politely on the door, and stepped back.

After waiting a while, she was surprised to find a very muscular hanyou in a perfect fitting bathing suit answer it.

"Hey. What do you want?" He felt a little awkward just standing there without a shirt on. He could feel Kagome's eyes skimming over his chest until they finally reached his face.

Kagome blinked.

_Holy…. Man, as much as I don't like to say it, Inuyasha is BUILT! Way built!_

"I was, uh, coming to see if you both found swim suits. I see you did. How about Miroku?" She stared at the ground as he hopped down from the steps leading up to the door. _Don't let him see your face! You're probably blushing beet red!_

Inuyasha nodded. " Yeah, he found one. We had to go to the staff building, though. Hojo-" he paused to roll his eyes. "-only had one extra, and it didn't fit Miroku. But I still don't see why we have to wear these things." He pulled at the waistband. "Why don't we just swim like we normally do?"

Kagome's face caught on fire. "Swimming like we normally do" meant swimming naked.

She quickly shook her head. " Oh, no no no no. We do NOT swim like that here. You'll get yourself arrested."

He looked confused. " What's 'arrested?'"

"Ugh. Nevermind. Just keep the swim suit on, you hear me? Oh, and one other thing." She paused, thinking carefully on how she would relay this. "Girls here are a little…. less modest than they are in your time."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Do they wear those "tank tops" that you wear sometimes?" After considering it for a moment, he decided that multiple girls wearing tank tops wouldn't be all that bad.

She shook her head. "Uh, no…. Here, I'm wearing one under my clothes."

She took off her baggy t-shirt and revealed a purple halter swim suit top. It wasn't incredibly skimpy, but it was a double tie….

Which Kagome had knotted three times each, just in case.

Inuyasha had a hard time fathoming what was going on. _What in the hell is she doing? She's practically naked!_ Then he considered this, and decided that it, as well as girls wearing tank tops, wasn't so bad.

"HEY! Stop smirking you pervert!"

He was quickly shaken out of his thoughts. "I wasn't smirking!"

Kagome sighed. _There's no way he's going to give in_. "Whatever. Listen, this is called a bikini. There will be lots of girls wearing them. Warn Miroku, and tell him if he goes near ANY of those girls, I will personally hand his butt to him on a silver platter."

"Right." He nodded, trying not to stare at all of the skin Kagome was showing.

Kagome smiled at him, then realized that she was smiling at his chest and not his face. Blushing, she looked back down at her painted toe nails. "Um…. Right then. See you in a few!" She ran off back towards her cabin with only one thought in her head:

_Maaaaaaaan, he's built! VERY built!_

At the pool-----

Sango blinked as she saw a glimpse of Miroku's ponytail.

He was sitting on a pool chair surrounded by girls. _That no good pervert! he's only been here, what, 5 minutes!_ She stormed over to give him a good talking to, but as soon as she was at the chair, she suddenly realized why there were so many girls surrounding him.

_Wow…… Miroku has some muscle there… I knew he was athletic, but wow…._

"Well hello there, dearest Sango! Have you come to join us?"

Sango quickly snapped out of her thoughts and blushed deep red. "Huh? Uh…. no, I'll just, uh, be over there…" She pointed nowhere in particular and started off in that direction.

She was stopped by a firm grasp on her wrist.

"Don't go! We're just starting to have some fun!" He pulled her down next to him on the pool chair. "Hey girls, this is Sango. She's the sweetest, most caring person I know!" Miroku knew he was crossing a firm line that they had established between themselves, but she just looked so damn hot in that bikini thing.

There was a loud moan from all of the surrounding girls, and they quickly began to disperse.

"Psht, well it's obvious they're a couple."

"Yeah, I know! Why'd he have us over there if he'd already picked her?"

"It's a shame! He was really cute too!"

The two of them heard these types of comments, and swiftly looked down at the ground. There was a good three to four minutes of awkward silence, then Sango abruptly broke it.

"Why aren't you swimming?"

Miroku glanced up at her. "What?"

"You're not even wet. Don't you want to get in the pool? It's hot out here." she gestured toward Inuyasha and Kagome, who were happily splashing each other with Kaori and Hojo.

He quickly shook his head. " Uh, no that's ok, I'll just hang out here."

Sango blinked. "Why…. What's wrong?" She had known Miroku long enough to know when something was up. And his voice clearly stated that something was definitely up.

"Well, it's just….. Well I can't swim." He hung his head in shame, and Sango genuinely felt sorry for him.

"Okay then, I'll stay with you today, and then tomorrow night I'll teach you how. But you owe me." She smirked confidently at him.

He looked up at her face, and smiled. "Thanks, Sango."

She nodded. "Anytime."

Actually in the Pool------

"Chicken fight!" Some scrawny counselor screamed it at the top of his lungs. And he already had a good number of people surrounding him.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Hey Kagome. what's a 'Chicken Fight'?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Violence. Of course he's going to want to play. _"It's a stupid pool game. One person gets on their team member's shoulders, and then another team does the same. Then you try to knock the other team's person off of his team mate's shoulders."

He nodded eagerly. "Let's play! We can beat these guys, no problem!"

"Ugh, fine, fine. I'll play."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yes! Okay, get on."

Kagome blinked. It hadn't clicked in her brain yet that there was absolutely no possible way that Inuyasha could get on her shoulders…. So that meant that she was on his.

"Oh lord…."

Inuyasha went under the water, and Kagome hopped onto his shoulders. As soon as she had her balance, he grabbed her ankles and popped out of the water. Kagome screamed, the motion was so fast.

"Hey down there! Try not to move so fast! I'll lose my balance!" She was blushing so hard it hurt. She had traveled holding onto Inuyasha's back before, but this was different for two reasons. One, he was shirtless and she was wearing a bathing suit. Which meant skin on skin contact. Two, his hair kept tickling her legs.

Inuyasha was very uncomfortable.

There was a pretty, almost naked girl on top of his shoulders, and his head just happened to be right between her legs.

Yeah, this qualified as "uncomfortable."

Blushing heavily, he looked at the pool floor "Yeah yeah, let's just win."

Later------

"Whoo yeah! World Champion Chicken Fighters!"

Kagome skipped ahead of the group, happy as could be. Inuyasha and she had won the unofficial Chicken Fight tournament by a mile, and after they got used to the initial awkwardness of being that close, the two of them had a great time.

Inuyasha laughed. "Hell yeah!" He caught up with Kagome, picked her up, and spun her around in the air. "We rock!"

She nodded. "You bet!"

Miroku chuckled behind them. "It's amazing what a pool party can do for you two…. You're dancing around like a married couple!"

Both of them blushed a deep red.

Kaori giggled. " True, but Inuyasha isn't the one carrying a sleeping girl back to her cabin!"

This time Miroku blushed. Sango had fell asleep talking to him at the pool party, and he didn't want to wake her. So he had simply scooped her up and was now taking her back to her cabin.

Hojo nodded. " That pool party sure was a lot of fun. I hope the rest of the week is just as good."

The entire group nodded their agreement.

Little did they know how much worse it would get.

--- ----- ----------------------- ------------------- -----------------

a/n: If this chapter seemed like it had more romance to you, you're right.

I originally intended this to be a realllllly lovey-dovey fic. But now its kind of turned into a comedy version of "the summer camp from hell". But I am going to slip some romance in here. Just hold out for a few more days. I'll get to the good parts.



oh, and I apologize for this chp being so short; I just wanted to get the swim party in. I'll try to make the next chapters longer.


	4. Campers arrive

Summer Lovin'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yadda yadda yadda. However, if you still think I do after reading this, you can give me your money. I have no issues with that.

My comments have been moved to the end of the fic. I thought it might be annoying if I kept listing them before everything.

but you still have to clap for the friends!

Chia- for lending me volumes 3 and 4 of D.N. angel (the animated series)….. Risa should die.

Ducky- for giving me the humorous (although it won't be used… sorry) idea of miroku w/ those orange floaty thingys that toddlers wear to keep from drowning. I will forever have that in my mind.

Illista- for taking me to the anime store when you get back home from vacation….. and the summer camp that I based this fic on!

Xiao-chan- for keeping my morale up by saying that I had a lot of reviews. And for introducing me to anime in the first place.

L.H.G (long hair girl)- I actually shouldn't have you clap for her, because she is in the delusion that Dark Mousy (from D.N.Angel) is HER bishie. riiiiight. Lets just say that she got yelled at.

Ok, here's chp. 4

Chapter 4-----

"Gooooood morning counselors! Time to wake up! Breakfast is in the dining hall in 20 minutes!"

Kagome, Sango, and Kaori let out a unanimous moan as the loud speaker blared through the camp.

"No way…. It's too early!" Kagome shifted in her bunk. They weren't the most comfortable of all mattresses, but it sure beat sleeping on hard ground. She let out a yawn and hesitantly sat up. "Morning…."

Sango sat up as well, shifting so her feet were on the ground. " These mattress things are great! I haven't slept so well in ages!"

"What are you talking about? These are crappy mattresses! How can you think they are comfortable?" Kaori whined out, covering her head her pillow.

Kagome climbed down the ladder from her bunk and plopped down next to Sango. " We did a lot of….er.. camping out in the drama club. We, uh, liked to sleep under the stars."

Sango nodded drearily. " Mhmm. What she said."

The three of them started grudgingly lifted themselves off of their beds and changed out of their pajamas. Sango, who had nothing modern to wear, borrowed a pair of tight fitting jeans from Kaogme and a tank top from Kaori.

After they were all dressed, they headed to the bathroom to brush their hair and teeth, and Sango was given a toothbrush that the nurse had on hand (just in case one of the campers forgot one.)

After looking in the mirror, she backed up a little. " Is this thing supposed to… Uh, show so much skin?"

Kagome laughed. "You wore a bikini last night. That was worse!" She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, while Kaori forced Sango to do quite the opposite.

"You have beautiful hair, Sango! You should show it off!" Seeing that any resistance was futile, she reluctantly pulled at the ribbon that tied her hair up.

Kaori gasped. " Oh my god…. We have got to get that hair untangled….." She quickly reached for the hair brush sitting next to her and started working on all of the knots in Sango's hair. After 5 minutes of tedious work (and pain on Sango's part), Sango's hair was sleek and smooth.

Kagome giggled. " Wow Sango! you look great! Tomorrow we're going to have to put some make-up on you!"

"Make-up?" Sango cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't so sure she liked the sound of that.

Kaori squealed her dissaproval. " Good lord, child! You don't wear make-up? Oh, no, no, no, no. This is not waiting until tomorrow. " She grabbed a bulging bag off of the counter and smirked. "Kaogme, get over here." Pushing Sango into a fold away chair, she laughed somewhat evilly.

"Let's get this girl glamorous!"

walking to breakfast ----------

Camp Kampeki was a very spread out camp.

Everything had its own specific area or building. And each specific building was a good distance away from the others.

But by far, the worst hike was from the cabins to the Dining Hall.

You had to walk past the tennis courts, walk around the basketball courts and down a rather large hill (formerly known as the Hell Hill). Then you'd pass the lodges (which were mainly reserved for the counselors of younger kids because they had air conditioning), and then cross a bridge over the lake. And THEN you had to hike up the 3 flights of stairs to get to the Dining Hall.

And that's not counting the walk back.

Needless to say, any normal person who didn't get out much would have a rough time just walking to and from the meals of the day. That might explain why Hojo was practically hyperventilating by the time the three boys crossed the bridge.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "He's not doing to well is he?"

Miroku merely nodded. " But you can't blame him. It is a rather long walk."

"Yeah right! This is a piece of cake!" the hanyou retorted, jogging up the flights of stairs.

Miroku chuckled. _He wouldn't be half as enthusiastic if he didn't smell the food_.

Eating breakfast.------

The boys sat down at an empty table. Each seat had its own plastic cup, napkin, and silverware. And they were quite happy to find that, unlike so many other buildings in the camp, the Dining Hall was actually air conditioned. Which was an especially happy thing for them, considering that Cabin 20's ceiling fan was broken, and it was miserably hot in there.

"Where are the girls?" Hojo asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Inuyasha shrugged. "They should be here any minute."

"Whoa…." Miroku stared at the door.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you so desperate for a child that you'll go after inanimate objects?"

He merely raised a pointed finger at the door.

In walked Kagome, Sango, and Kaori, dressed in basically the same thing down the line: some color variation of a tank top, and blue jeans.

Very tight, fitted tank tops and jeans.

All three of the boys blinked. And all three of them had the same basic thought process.

_Kagome looks pretty damn good in that tank top thing…_

_Wow. That Kaori girl is pretty cute._

_GREAT GODS ! SANGO! Her hair! Her face! Her butt!_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome waved, and plopped down next to Inuyasha.

She thankfully (or un-thankfully, depending on how you look at it) didn't notice him blushing a deep red when her elbow bumped his.

Miroku smiled at Sango as she gracefully sat down next to him. "Oh, nothing. Just waiting for you girls to show up."

Kaori screeched and ran over to give Hojo a big hug. "HOJO! Hi! How are you this fine morning!"

He started laughing, but quickly stopped after his air flow was cut off.

"Oops. Sorry. "

Kagome smacked her forehead. " And this is her without caffeine…."

The six of them chatted casually until the cooks announced it was breakfast time and started serving food. Then they ate and chatted some more, with the guys occasionally staring at the girl next to them.

When they were stuffed as they could get (Inuyasha had 4 bowls of Miso soup), Mr. Hoji stood up.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

The noise level gradually dropped, until it was dead silent.

"Thank you. Today, the campers will be arriving here at Camp Kampeki. They should all be here around 3:00. Until then, we need help organizing the Karaoke event for later tonight, and I'm sure some other things can be done to help. So just look for a staff member in need, and try to have some fun at the same time!"

There was a cheer from the counselors, and then everyone started to disperse.

"Oh wait! I forgot something!"

Mr. Hoji waited until he had everyone's attention again.

" The counselor jobs will be posted on the trees outside the office. This will be your schedule for activities this week. So please find time to check up on those and write them down."

The counselors nodded, and swiftly left the dining hall.

Much, Much later. As in, dinner time ---------

Inuyasha was hungry. Very, very hungry.

And being hungry made him irritated.

_Little kids…. are annoying. They've been hanging all over me ever since they got here_. He moaned, and forced himself continue climbing the stairs leading up to the dining hall, even with the two or three kids hanging onto his legs.

"Hey, get off me! I can't walk when you're all grabbing me like that." He shook his legs, and reluctantly the boys got off of him. He nodded his thanks, and looked over at Miroku, who had even more children surrounding him.

"Miroku, why do you wear a strange ponytail like that? Only GIRLS have ponytails!" squeaked one of the boys. Soujiro was his name, and he seemed to be the rowdy one of the group. Inuyasha had already taken a liking to him.

Miroku laughed. "Are you saying I'm a girl?" He tried his best to sound offended, but it was quite obvious he was faking.

Another little boy shook his head. "Nope, you're not sexy enough to be a girl!"

Miroku's eyes widened. _Well, well, well….. I think I found my apprentice!_

He was about to explain the finer points of women to the boy, when he heard Sango's voice calling from below. "Hey you! You'd better not be teaching these kids anything perverted!"

"Ah, Sango! I see you've arrived!" He stopped walking up the steps and waited for Cabin 13 to catch up.

"Sango, I don't like him. He looks icky," whined the little girl on Sango's shoulders.

She merely laughed and shouted, " Hey Kagome! These kids are very wise for their age!" She slapped Miroku playfully on the back and continued to walk up the stairs with him.

Kagome, meanwhile, was not having such a good time. _These kids…. are so full of energy! I can barely keep up with them!_

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a little girl tugging at her jeans. "Kagome, who's that guy?" She pointed a tiny finger at Inuyasha.

"He's cute."

A bunch of other girls came over and immediately agreed.

"He's so pretty!"

"Oooh, he looks so handsome!"

"Why does he have dog ears?"

"Do you know him, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed. "Uh, yeah. That's Inuyasha. He's a good friend of mine."

The girl on Sango's shoulders craned her head around. "Oh, so he's your boyfriend."

There was a loud chorus of "ooooooooooh's" from the girls, a giggle from Kaori, a nervous laugh from Kagome, and loud choke from Miroku, Sango and Hojo.

Then they laughed, too.

"Oh, no! He's not my boyfriend, just a… um…. a really close friend. " Kagome turned beet red. _How the heck did I get into this situation? _

A cynical girl with pigtails and glasses shook her head. " She's in denial. Classic case."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Uh, hey, let's just eat, okay?" She pushed them in the door and leaned up against Sango. "Why me?"

Each cabin had a table to itself. And conviently enough, Cabin 13 and Cabin 20's tables were right next to each other, which made for some interesting conversation between both the counselors and the campers. It had been a stressful day for all of them, and everyone just wanted to unwind.

"Attention! Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

Mr. Hoji stood at the front of the dining hall, yet again.

"I would like to welcome you all to Camp Kampeki! I am very happy to ha-"

Kagome tuned out. She figured all he was going to talk about was the camp rules and how happy he was to have them there. She rested her chin in her hand and sighed. _God, it's been a long day…. First I had to help set up the stupid canoes, then sweep the pavilion. And THEN I had to help set up for registration….. I sure hope tomorrow will be easier._

But after looking at the counselor schedules, she doubted it.

Tomorrow, and everyday after, she was partnered up with Inuyasha for activities.

Luckily, tomorrow was archery. A subject she was actually good at. But later, she was supposed to run the fishing activity, the pole jump, and the zip line.

All the things she hated rolled into one, miserable week: fish, heights, and knoted ropes.

"And tonight, we are have a special treat for all of you! Karaoke night! The counselors are going to take you to the main lodge after dinner, and we'll sing and dance there! See you in a few!"

He walked back to his table, and motioned that everyone could start talking again.

Inuyasha poked Kagome in the ribs. "Hey. What's Ka-ra-okay?"

She giggled, and seeing the puzzlement on both Miroku and Sango's faces, she explained loudly, "It's where you sing a song in front of a crowd for fun. They have a big list of songs to choose from, and then they have a screen in front of you that tells you the words. It's really quite fun!" _I can just picture him up there singing some goofy song._

He blinked. "Sounds easy enough."

Karaoke!-------

"All right campers! Let's make sure we pay attention to the one with the microphone!"

Mr. Hoji seemed to be quite excited about the whole ordeal, and was smiling the entire time.

Kagome, Sango, and Kaori giggled.

"He's a bit old for all this, isn't he?" Kaori whispered.

Sango chuckled. "And a bit fat!"

"Our first singer tonight is Inuyasha from Cabin 20! Let's give him a big hand!"

He stepped off the stage and handed the mic to Inuyasha, who was standing on the sidelines, grinning like an idiot.

_Omigod…. What the heck is he doing? _Kagome shot him a panicked look, but he only smirked wider.

Stepping up onto the stage, he blinked at the odd object that Hoji had handed him. "So I just talk into this, right?"

The audience laughed a little and then died down as they heard the drum solo.

"I wonder what it's like to be the rain maker.

I wonder what it's like to know that I made the rain.

I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on every one,

and you could come and see them when I'm

Done.

When I'm done."

Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha….. could sing!

"I wonder what it's like to be a superhero.

I wonder where I'd go if I could fly around downtown

From some other planet, I'd get this funky high on the yellow sun.

And boy I bet my friends would all be

stunned.

They're stunned.

Yeaaaaah!"

The entire camp was on its feet clapping with the music now. He was good!

"Staight up, what did you hope to learn about here?

If I was someone else, would this all fall apart?

Strange, where were you when we started this gig?

I wish the real world would just stop hassling me!

And you….

and you….

and me….yeah."

He grinned at Kagome, and her she blushed a deep, deep red.

"See Kagome, he is your boyfriend!" said the little girl with the pigtails.

He kept singing and singing, getting more and more into the music.

"Please don't change-

Please don't break!

Well the only thing that seem to work at all is you

Please don't change at all

for me…"

The crowd was screaming now, and clapped like mad when the song ended.

Kagome was stunned. She never knew that Inuyasha had such a beautiful singing voice! _And such a good song too! It really suits our lives…_

And then reality set in. _Oh wake up, Higurashi_. _He sang that song….. He sang it for Kikyo. Inuyasha loves her, not you._

Inuyasha hopped off of the stage and went over to Kagome and poked her in the ribs. "That song suits us well, don't you think?"

She blinked. "Us? Not you and Kikyo?"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, no….. Why do you think I was smiling at you? I thought it was pretty close to real life."

She merely laughed. "Thanks… You don't know what it means to me."

He shook his head, confused. "Apparently, I don't."

"Alright, alright! That was great! Let's give him one more round of applause, folks!"

The crowd went wild, and Inuyasha waved.

"Our next contestant is also from Cabin 20! Give it up for Miroku!"

Miroku took the mic from Mr. Hoji and grinned. "I would like to dedicate this song to my darling Sango!"

Sango blushed. _What! He's dedicating something to me? Could it be that he's going to sing a love song to me?_

Her hopes were crushed when a strange bass line started.

"I like big BUTTS and I cannot lie!

You other brothers can't deny!

When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist

and a round thing in your face you get

SPRUNG!"

Sango's eyes welled with tears. That…. jerk! how dare he?

"Wanna pull up tough cause you noticed that butt was

STUFFED!

Deep in the jeans she's wearin'

I'm hooked and I can't stop starin'!

Oh baby, I wanna get witch'ya

and take your pictcha!

My homeboys tried to warn me

but that butt you've got makes me so-"

"MIROKU! YOU PERVERT!"

The music abruptly stopped, and Miroku stood staring at a very angry and embarrassed Sango.

"I-I can't believe you!" At first, she only stared. Her eyes begged him to answer the question "why?". But upon realizing he wouldn't answer, she ran out of the room, trying to hold back her tears.

Mr. Hoji quickly grabbed the mic. "Uh, let's give it up for Miroku!" He leaned over to the boy and whispered, " You _might_ want to go after her…."

There were one or two claps, and quite a few teenaged girls screamed, " How can you be so heartless!"

He blinked and went over to Kagome. "What'd I do?"

Kagome shook her head. " I think you need to ask Sango."

Running --------

That JERK! I can't believe he'd stoop so low! And to think that I actually believed he was going to sing something sweet and romantic! I bet he's still in there, laughing it up with Inuyasha!

Sango was still trying to hold back her tears, even though there was no need. No one was around. She kept running though. She needed to find a place to be alone. A place where no one would find her.

Trees whizzed by her, and she had to jump over the occasional rock, but she didn't stop. She kept running, even though she knew she was way outside of the camp boundaries.

_No. I'm not far enough away yet._

She kept running away; away from Miroku. Away from perverts. Away from GUYS.

Finally, she stopped. Her legs couldn't take it anymore, and she was in a reasonably pretty area.

It was a small pond, quite different from the one back inside the grounds. While that one was big, mucky, and overall very ominous looking, this pond was quaint and clear; just large enough for one to swim around in.

Sango plopped down on a large rock and sighed. _I can be okay with this. I don't need him. I don't need any guys at all. I can be me, and he can be him. There's no need to complicate things any further than that. _

She felt a tear run down her cheek.

Friends….. That's all.

"Sango?"

Her heart did an odd flip-flop. She wasn't sure whether it was sinking or leaping for joy.

Miroku's heart fell. _She's really upset…. God, what have I done?_

"You run really fast…Can I sit down?"

She suddenly became very interested with a particular weed. "Yeah, whatever." Scooting over, she looked down at her fingernails. Kagome had covered them with some strange pink paint.

Miroku sighed. "I'm…. really sorry."

She snorted. "Sure you are. Just like every other time." He winced at her hollow voice.

"I'm an idiot… And I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sango closed her eyes. _No. I will not fall for this again. Not ever!_

"And what about next time Miroku? What about tomorrow, when I'll see you drooling over some other girl? Are you not meaning to hurt me then!"

Miroku saw tears welling in her eyes, and he felt awful. "Sango, I-"

"NO!" she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. " I can't! Miroku, every time! Every time you do something like that, it kills me! Because I…. I-"

Her words were cut off by a warm embrace. "Sango… I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry…" He gently stroked her hair.

Sango gave up. She realized in that moment that her resistance was futile. _God, who am I kidding? I need him! _She cried openly on his shoulder, and he continued to hold her until her anger and sadness had fizzled away.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Thanks."

Miroku nodded. "Anytime."

"Hey. Let's swim." She gestured towards the small pond.

Miroku blinked. "Now?"

She nodded. " Yes, now!" She pulled off her shirt and jeans and silently thanked Kagome for forcing her to wear a bikini under her clothes because she didn't have a "bra". _Psht, whatever that is_.

He merely stood there as he watched her playfully jump into the water. _She is strong. And not just physically. She goes through so much…. but still manages to smile like that. _

"Well, come on! I'm supposed to teach you, remember?" She giggled as she swam around in circles.

Miroku sighed. _I guess there's no way I'm getting out of this…._ He grudgingly pulled off his shirt and left it in a pile next to Sango's clothes.

He carefully waded into the water, only to be fully pulled in by Sango.

"Alright then! The first thing you need to know about swimming is that…"

Her voice echoed out into the distance as the couple happily splashed and played in the pond.

------------------ ----------------- -------------------- -----------------

A/N:

I seem to think of things conflicting with my fanfic after I write it. I was thinking last night (at 1:00 am…. so technically it was this morning…. oh well) that I wasn't certain that the anime hadn't already shown Miroku swimming. I try not to stray too far from what the anime has already said, but, if in fact Miroku can actually swim, we'll pretend that he can't.

I realize that Inuyasha is set in Japan…. and that "Real World" and "Baby Got Back" are very American songs. I could have gone through the hundreds of wonderful J-pop out there and found a song just for them, but I found it easier to just use ones that I already knew. (and by the way, I don't own those songs, either. I'm not a pervert, unlike Sir Mix-a-lot…..)

I would also like to note that I'm writing these chapters very late at night, (12:30 –1:00 a.m.) so my thought process isn't too good. if there are any grammatical errors, OOC-ness, or just random stupidity (like the fact that I typed in "sketches" that Inuyasha went human on the night of a full moon…… right. He's not a werewolf, now is he?), just say so in your review. I'll try to fix it.

Finally, I think you should realize how much I stressed over this chapter. The whole "stripping-of- their-clothes" thing put me in a very awkward situation….. I don't normally type about that kind of stuff. For a long time, I was just going to have Sango jump in fully clothed. But it didn't fit the story, so I improvised a little. sorry if its OOC. read the previous comment.

Also, a note for people who wanted me to read their stories, (you know who you are). I promise I did. I just can't review because my parental controls are crap. (they won't let me read my own fics…… that's just a tad messed up….)

Finally, I would like to note that the camp I based this on has a large pond in the center.

However, swimming in it is like swimming in a toilet. –shudders- It's really gross. So that's why I created the mini-pond that was CLEAN.

Oh, and THANKS FOR MY REVIEWS!


	5. Archery lessons

Summer Lovin'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do, however, now own my very own copy of "Jak 3" for the ps2! WOO JAK AND KEIRA!

clap for the friends, of course.

chia- the poor child now has parental blocks too. I think you need to clap extra, extra hard for her.

illista- for…. uh, yeah. just being your cool, sarcastic self. love you and your pueblo lots.

(you should know that illista and chia are currently at the camp I based this fic on. woot!)

Ducky- ducky's had some really tough times lately. Her doggy just died, and she's really upset. (she's better now, though because I forced her to listen to j-pop. j-pop is good for the soul!). So keep her in your prayers…. or satanic rituals. whatever floats your boat. 

Xiao-chan- flute unity day, forever!

L.H.G- for making an extremely funny comment involving our nun-from-hell principal.

And just a quick shout out, jeevesandwootster, I thought you should know that I worship you as a fanfic author, ducky does have the entire Beatles anthology, and that house m.d is the coolest, non-anime show ever. Hooray for House and Cameron, and DOWN WITH VOUGLER! (sp?)

Chapter 5 -----

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

Kagome looked behind her and smiled as she heard a chorus of "yeah's". Archery was going to be fun.

Camp Kampeki had a fairly simple process for campers to pick their activities; at the beginning of the week, they would choose 4 activities for each day until Wednesday. Then, Wednesday night, they would do the same thing, only up until Saturday.

Unfortunately, the counselors weren't so lucky as to pick their own activities, let alone their partners.

Kagome was happy she was working archery, but she wasn't so pleased with the scowling hanyou behind her, who seemed to return her negative feelings. She chuckled_. Inuyasha couldn't shoot an arrow if it was loaded into a shotgun._

It was a little walk to the archery range; about five minutes from the cabins. It gave Kagome plenty of time to sum up her group of campers. There were only six of them (three girls and three boys), but that offered more one-on-one experience for them.

Spotting the entrance to the range, Kagome motioned to the group. "This way, everybody! Please have a seat on the bench, and we'll get started." The campers happily obliged, and Inuyasha grudgingly came to stand by her.

"Okay. Welcome to the archery range. My name's Kagome, and this is Inuyasha." she motioned at Inuyasha and he grunted his approval. "We'll be working with you today."

She picked up a bow by her feet and demonstrated how to hold it. Then she showed them how to place the arrows on the bow string, pull back, and release.

"It should look like this when you're done." Kagome aimed at the target, pulled back hard, and released in one swift motion.

There was a chorus of "ooooh's" from her audience as the arrow hit a dead bull's eye. Even

Inuyasha smirked. _I bet money she wouldn't have been able to do that when we first met…_ He chuckled as he remembered when she shattered the Shikon Jewel….

When it had happened, he had been so angry with her that he could have slain her on spot. But now he was almost grateful that Kagome was now obligated to stay in the feudal era with him.

It was nice to have the company.

"Alright! That's wonderful!" Kagome walked up and down the line of campers, helping them get the correct form. "Make sure you keep that elbow slightly bent…" She grabbed the little girl's arm and bent it gently. "There, now try it!"

The girl released, and the arrow hit the bull's eye.

"Perfect! You're a natural!"

When there were ten minutes left in the activity, Kagome called everyone back over to the bench. _It's time to have some fun with this…._

"You guys did an awesome job! So now we're going to have a little test." She grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him over to where she stood. " Inuyasha is going to try to shoot an arrow at the bull's eye."

Inuyasha shot her a look somewhere between panic and anger. " What!"

Kagome kicked his shin to silence him. "Now, if he does anything wrong with his form, it's up to you to make sure that he doesn't fire. "

The campers looked confused, so she clarified herself. " Inuyasha might end up hurting one of us if he shoots without your help…"

Inuyasha growled. _That wench! I'll show her!_ He angrily picked up the bow and was about to shoot when a little girl stopped him. "Um… Excuse me… Inuyasha? You're footing's way off…" She pointed a finger to his feet. " that foot's supposed to go there…"

He quickly rearanged his feet and started to shoot again, when he was interrupted yet again. " Wait! You need to keep that arm straight and that arm bent! Not the other way around…"

Sighing, he did as the kid said. "Can I shoot now?"

Kagome bit her lip to keep from laughing. _He does try, I'll give him that…._

Inuyasha was interrupted at least five more times before he was given permission by the campers to shoot. He pulled back on the string, and felt a warm tension run up and down his arm. _Ready…. aim…. FIRE!_ He let go, and the arrow soared towards the target, landing just outside of the blue zone.

"Ah, crap!" Inuyasha kicked the dirt below him.

All of the campers swarmed him, overcome with delight.

"Inuyasha, you did so good!

"That was so cool!"

"It was so close!"

He blinked. _That was awful! Why are they so excited!_

Kagome saw the confusion on his face and giggled. "Alright, campers, archery is over! Head back to the activity trees!"

They waved goodbye to Inuyasha and Kagome, who were now sitting on the bench, waiting for the next group to arrive.

"Why…. Why were they so happy?" Inuyasha looked at his hand. His fingers were still indented from pulling the string back.

Kagome smiled warmly. "They're little kids, Inuyasha. They would have been ecstatic even if you missed the target completely."

He blinked. "But that doesn't make any sense!"

She sighed. _He may be a master swordsman, but he sure doesn't understand people… _"You're older than them. A tough male figure… Heck, you're even being fairly nice to them. They just look up to you…."

Inuyasha looked down at his feet. _Kagome thinks I'm…. tough. Tough, huh? I can live with that._

"Oh…"

There was a long silence, but then Kagome stood up and offered him her hand. "Come on, I'll teach you how to shoot."

Inuyasha stared at her, confused. " What?"

She giggled. "Do you want to hit the target or not? Come on!" She grabbed his hand and thrust a bow into it.

"Okay, now shoot like you normally would." She stepped back and watched him intently.

He nodded, and shot an arrow at the target.

Unfortunately, it missed by a mile and ricocheted off of the metal target stand and into the bottom of the bench.

Kagome laughed. "Nice shot."

He growled. "Shut up!"

"Sorry… I was only kidding." She stepped over to him and smiled. "You need to relax."

"What do you mean, 'relax'!" he groaned, now confused.

She placed a hand on his. "You're stressing over the target…. Don't think about it. Just pull and let go."

He nodded, and shot another arrow. This time, it hit the yellow section.

Kagome squealed. "See? That was better!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah…. I think I get it." He positioned himself to shoot another arrow, when he felt a pair of arms ontop of his, guiding them into the correct form.

"No…. You're form should be more like…. this." She stepped away, and looked down at the ground, blushing furiously.

_She…. What did she just do? _Inuyasha's mind was so busy trying to contemplate what Kagome had just done that he accidentally let go of the string, shooting the arrow straight into the tarp behind the targets. It bounced off and went back the way it came, headed straight for Kagome.

"WATCH OUT!" Inuyasha jumped on top of her, pushing her to the ground.

The arrow flew over their heads and landed in a tree behind them.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief. " You okay?"

Kagome nodded and looked up at Inuyasha. " I think so…"

Then reality kicked in, and Kagome noticed that she was under him.

"Hey….. Get off."

Inuyasha blinked. " Get off what?"

Kagome sighed and blushed at the same time, as she tried to stammer out a logical sentence. " Me, you idiot!" _Omigod, omigod, omigod…… What is he doing! His face can't be but two inches from mine! I can't…. I can't push him off!_

He looked at her confused, and then realized that he was hovering over her in a very provocative way.

"Um…. Excuse me Kagome…. But I left my water bottle here…. Is it okay if I-" The girl stopped in the middle of her sentence upon seeing the scene before her. "Uh, um…. Uh, never mind!"

She ran off very quickly back towards the cabins, much to the horror of the two on the ground.

------- ------ ------ ---- --------

hey there, hi there, and ho there!

sorry this chapter is a little short; I'll probably be negleting my fanfiction for a few days…. I MUST BEAT JAK 3! and I have a lot of dvds to watch, thanks to xiao-chan…. but I promise I'll try to get in at least 2 chapters a week (and that's if I'm, like, dying….)

um, notes about this chapter…. I've always thought it'd be funny to watch Inuyasha shoot an arrow…. It just kinda seems like it would be funny. And I thought it would be cute to have Kagome "guide" him. That's all she was doing…. seriously! (riiiiiiiight….)

A few things I'd like to address:

Yes, there will be a night of a new moon during camp…… I'm more obsessed with human Inuyasha than I am with half demon Inuyasha….. Yeah. So chances are that there will be a new moon. ( I kinda have it worked out in my head…)

The play that Mr. Hoji asked them to perform at the beginning of camp will still happen. Promise.

I'm really, really exhausted right now…. its 12:32 a.m…. (must…. finish…..fic!) so if this chapter seems really short and stupid, you're right-

It is really short and stupid.


End file.
